I'm Fat, Problem?
by U Know Who 9095
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang Yunho yang perut buncit. YunJae / Yaoi / DLDR / Gaje.


Title : I'm Fat, Problem?

Author : U Know Who.

Pair : YJ.

Genre : Drama, lil bite comedy gagal, gaje.

Lenght : One Shoot.

Warning : B x B, DLDR. No Bash, No Wars, No Flame!.

_Check it.._

Telinga Yunho bagai didekatkan dengan penghangat ruangan. Panas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini rekan kerjanya selalu menggunjingnya. Selama ini, ia tidak peduli akan apa yang dikatakan orang. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang ia merasa penasaran.

Perlahan-lahan selama beberapa jam terakhir, Yunho selalu memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan hal apa saja yang dibicarakan nyaris seluruh karyawan di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja selama ini. Ia bukannya merasa terlalu percaya diri bahwa nyaris seluruh orang di kantor membicarakannya. Tapi, ia memang sesekali mendengar namanya disebut. Ketika ia menoleh semua yang menyebut namanya langsung terdiam.

Selama ini ia juga terbiasa dibicarakan oleh para wanita. Ya benar, ia dikenal dengan ketampanan yang tiada bisa menyandingi di wilayah kantornya. Beberapa wanita bahkan pria juga sering berdecak kagum atau sekedar iri padanya.

Namun, bagi Yunho itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia banggakan dan sombongkan. Sebagai pria, ia tentu memiliki sesuatu yang disebut keberhasilan yang layak untuk ia banggakan selain fisiknya yang tampan. Ia memiliki sebuah cita-cita yang perlahan-lahan mulai terpenuhi satu-satu dan tentu itu membuatnya bangga.

Dua bulan yang lalu ia berhasil menikahi anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang menaungi bekerja. Ia sangat senang karena lamarannya diterima dengan baik oleh kedua orang tua kekasih yang sudah ia pacari lebih dari 2 tahun itu. Resepsi pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekatnya dan sang istripun berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Ia dan istrinya memang tidak ingin mengadakan acara besar-besaran.

Istrinya anak orang kaya, ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada meski tidak sekaya sang istri. Hanya saja kesederhanaan yang ingin mereka terapkan untuk pernikahan.

"Kau tahu dulu dia sangat tampan, lebih tampan dari yang sekarang."

Nah, Yunho mendengar lagi suara bisik-bisik yang ia yakini membicarakannya. Ia pun berdeham, hingga kedua gadis itu menunduk dan menatapnya takut-takut. Yunho menahan napasnya. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri keduanya bertanya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan padanya.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, sekarang ia bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah. Istrinya yang cantik pasti sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir cherrynya yang indah. Mengingat istrinya, senyuman manis terkembang di bibir hati Yunho. Ia serasa bersemangat sekali hingga melupakan penat yang ia rasa bekerja seharian ini.

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja membuka pintu apartemen mewah yang ia tempati bersama dengan sang istri. Hadiah pernikahan dari orang tua istrinya. Harum masakan memenuhi seluruh ruangan cukup besar apartemen ini. Yunho pun tersenyum, ia tahu kegiatan istrinya yang menyambutnya dengan memasak dan menyajikan berbagai masakan di atas meja makan.

Mencium aroma masakan, perut Yunho serasa lapar. Ia sangat favorite masakan sang istri. Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin membawa bekal makan siang di kantor masakan dari istri tercinta. Tapi sayang, istrinya cukup sibuk dengan bisnis _coffee shop_ yang tengah digelutinya saat siang hari.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati dapur, senyumnya mengembang melihat kecintaannya yang sibuk dengan masakan yang dimasaknya. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekat dan memeluk tubuh sang istri dari belakang.

Sedikit terkejut saat kedua tangan kekar memeluknya, pria dengan rambut _blonde _itu menoleh ke samping. Senyuman hangat diberikannya pada Yunho dan merengek dengan manja, "Yunnie, jangan ganggu dulu, nanti masakannya gosong."

"Gosongpun akan tetap enak untukku, Boo. Apapun asalkan kau yang memasak pasti akan enak," sahut Yunho dan mencium sekilas pipi putih merona sang istri yang mendengar gombalannya.

Jaejoong, terkekeh pelan. Pria yang berstatus istri dari Yunho itu melepaskan pelukan sang suami. Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho dan berucap, "Sekarang mandilah, Yunnie. Nanti akan Joongie siapkan baju di atas ranjang, air hangat sudah siap, handuk juga sudah diletakan di tempat biasa."

"Baiklah Sayang, kau memang istri yang terbaik," ujar Yunho dan mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong.

Setiap hari istrinya memang selalu menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, handuk, dan baju ganti. Ia tidak pernah melakukan itu sendiri. Jaejoong menyiapkan semuanya, melayaninya bak seorang Raja. Ia sangat senang dan bahagia memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong yang menurutnya _perfect_.

"Kau juga suami yang terbaik, Cintaku," sahut Jaejoong sambil mengedip genit pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan menuju ke area luar dapur.

Yunho terkekeh, begitu sangat senang memiliki istri yang begitu mengabdi padanya. Ia sungguh merasa pria yang beruntung sekali.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam bersama dengan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali teringat pada keadaan di kantor. Ia biasa berkeluh kesah pada sang istri tentang apa saja yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Begitu juga Jaejoong, mereka selalu berbagi apa saja bersama.

Yunho duduk di depan televisi. Biasa ia melihat-lihat acara televisi sambil mengobrol dengan Jaejoong yang dicintainya. Istrinya itu sedang di dapur, mengambilkan kudapan malam dan segelas coklat hangat yang biasa mereka nikmati.

Ketika Jaejoong datang dengan dua gelas mug coklat dan satu toples biskuit serta sepiring kentang goreng, Yunho tersenyum hangat. Ia menggeser sedikit duduknya agar Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya.

Jaejoong meletakan nampan di atas meja, pria itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Bermanja-manja dengan suami yang begitu dicintainya. Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat Yunho mengatakan keluh kesahnya.

"Boo, di kantor akhir-akhir ini aku dengar para karyawan lainnya tengah membicarakanku," ujar Yunho membuka topik utama malam ini.

Kening Jaejoong mengkerut, pria itu bingung kenapa sang suami dibicarakan? Setahunya Yunho adalah karyawan yang rajin dan gigih, Yunho juga sangat kompeten. Itu alasan orang tua Jaejoong mau menerima Yunho menjadi menantu mereka, meskipun pria itu hanya pekerjanya yang diberi jabatan manager.

"Memangnya ada apa, Yunnie? Apa _Abeoji _tidak puas dengan kerja Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir.

"Bukan, Sayang. Bukan karena itu. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat jelas mendengar beberapa kali mereka menyebut namaku, dan ketika aku menatap ke arah mereka, semua terdiam. Aku bingung sekali," Yunho mengembuskan napas, tentu saja hal itu sangat tidak nyaman dirasakannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, sejujurnya ia sangat penasaran apa gerangan yang menjadi penyebab semua itu. Memang belum pasti bahwa mereka membicarakan suaminya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba mencari tahu.

"Membingungkan sekali, Yunnie. Bagaimana besok Joongie ke kantor, sekalian membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk Yunnie dan Joongie akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan," ide ini begitu saja terlintas di benak Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang istri, jelas Jaejoong paham sekali bagaimana perasaan Yunho.

Pria yang berumur 29 tahun itu mengangguk. Ide Jaejoong cukup bagus dan jitu. Lagi pula, selama menikah Jaejoong tidak pernah ke kantor menemuinya secara langsung. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka menikah. Karena Yunho sendiri yang meminta agar karyawan lain yang memiliki jabatan dibawahnya tidak perlu diberitahu. Yunho berpikir jika seandainya diberitahu maka komentar sumbang akan diberikan padanya.

"Aku setuju, Sayang. Kau bisa membaur dengan mereka secara natural dan bertanya tentang itu," Yunho tersenyum senang. Sebuah solusi sudah di dapatnya sekarang.

Jaejoong mengangguk, sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, pria itu menjawab, "Joongie akan mengorek semuanya besok, Yunnie. Berani-beraninya mereka membicarakan suamiku yang tampan ini."

.

.

.

Tepat seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya Jaejoong datang ke kantor. Ia memang cukup dikenal sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan. Kehadirannya pun sangat dihormati. Beberapa puluh menit lalu Jaejoong sudah mengorek berbagai informasi dari sumber yang terpercaya. Wajahnya sedikit syok mendengar apa yang menjadi trending topik di perusahaan ini.

Namun, semakin Jaejoong berpikir, ia menjadi tertawa geli dengan berita yang merebak. Itu memang tentang suaminya yang tercinta. Ia tidak marah mendengar berita yng sedikit kurang baik untuk Yunho itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bangga.

Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, ia sengaja memasuki kantin untuk para karyawan yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Ia meletakan kotak bekal yang ia bawa dan sengaja ia masak penuh cinta, khusus untuk sang suami.

Senyuman menyungging di bibir Jaejoong. Tadi ia sudah mengirimkan pesan teks pada Yunho. Mungkin sebentar lagi suaminya akan tiba. Ia juga tidak peduli jika orang-orang kantor mengetahui statusnya dengan Yunho yang sudah suami-istri. Apa lagi ia cukup gerah dengan beberapa karyawan yang dengan terang-terangan dan kecentilan kepada suaminya.

Jaejoong menengok ke sana ke mari, tidak berapa lama Yunho muncul. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum padanya dan langsung menuju ke meja tempat Jaejoong berada. Tadi Jaejoong mengatakan untuk tidak ingin menyembunyikan status mereka lagi. Dan bagi Yunho permintaan Jaejoong sesuatu yang harus diturutinya.

Banyak dari karyawan memperhatikan Yunho yang berjalan ke meja Jaejoong. Ketika pria itu duduk di depan Jaejoong. Semua mata yang ada di tempat ini melotot sempurna. Jaejoong sudah menduga reaksi itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia malah tersenyum tipis sambil membuka beberapa kotak bekalnya dan meletakannya di depan Yunho.

Wajah Yunho berbinar melihat beberapa macam masakan yang dibawa Jaejoong. Ingin sekali Yunho mencicipinya, tapi terhenti ketika ingat tentang perihal apa yang terjadi di kantor tentang dirinya yang diperbincangkan.

"Boo, kau bilang sudah tahu kenapa mereka membicarakanku," ujar Yunho dengan suara rendah agar tidak kedengaran yang lain.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar itu, ia menatap lamat-lamat Yunho sebelum mengatakan, "Mereka menggosipkan Yunnie, tentang perut Yunnie yang membuncit dan Yunnie, mereka bilang Yunnie berbeda dengan beberapa bulan lalu dengan _six pack _yang mengagumkan."

Mulut Yunho menganga mendengar itu, selera makannya tiba-tiba menjadi hilang. Benarkah perutnya membuncit? Dirinya menjadi gendut? Yunho pun menatap pada perutnya. Memang benar, tidak ada lagi _six pack_ yang dulu ada di sana. Semua rata. Yunho menjadi sedikit takut, musang pria itu menatap Jaejoong.

Sangat takut jika Jaejoong merasa dirinya benar-benar gendut dan tidak tertarik lagi padanya. Astaga, jika itu terjadi Yunho berjanji dirinya akan melakukan _fitnes _rutin setiap hari. Asal Jaejoong tidak melirik yang lain.

"Apa aku gendut, Boo? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku yang gendut?" Tanya Yunho langsung, sangat kental wajah takut terukir di sana.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, dan menggeleng mantap, "Joongie masih tetap menyukai Yunnie. Lagi pula, tidak masalah jika Yunnie gendut atau perut Yunnie membuncit."

Rasa-rasanya kelegaan menghampiri Yunho. Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong bebannya serasa terangkat segera. Yunho tidak peduli dengan apa pendapat orang. Cukup tahu apa yang menjadi perbincangan orang tentangnya saja, sudah cukup untuknya.

"Benarkah kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, Boo?" Tanya Yunho, sangat jelas sekali seluruh pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka. Toh, Jaejoong saja tidak peduli, Yunho juga harus tidak peduli. Terutama tentang berita yang akan menyebar di kantor bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong memiliki hubungan.

Akan tetapi mulut Yunho seakan dibuat menganga lebar saat secara dengan sengaja dan nyaring Jaejoong mengatakan, "Mau Yunnie gendut, Yunnie buncit, Yunnie kurus, atau _Eight pack_ sekalipun seperti Changminnie, Joongie tidak peduli. _Umma _bilang pada Joongie, jika suami Joongie memiliki badan berisi setelah menikah, itu tandanya Joongie sukses mengurus suami Joongie dengan baik. Jadi Yunnie, Joongie tidak pernah masalah dengan perut buncit Yunnie. Joongie malah bangga sekali. Yang terpenting Yunnie sehat dan Yunnie mencintai Joongie."

Semua wajah karyawan yang ada di sini pucat pasi. Jelas sekali mereka mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Bahkan beberapa wanita yang menyukai Yunho terang-terangan juga terlihat memucat drastis. Bagaikan berita menggemparkan bagi mereka dengar.

Diantara keterkejutan yang terjadi, Ibu penjaga kantin bertepuk tangan untuk Jaejoong. Wanita tua itu berucap yang membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu, "Kau benar, Jaejoongie. Pria yang sudah menikah sebagian cenderung mengalami penaikan berat badan. Itu memang sebagai bukti bahwa istrinya mengurus dengan baik. Kau hebat sekali."

Selera makan Yunho yang tadi hilang seolah naik drastis. Segera Yunho mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan dengan lahap bekal buatan sang istri. Sesekali Yunho juga menyuapi Jaejoong, sehingga membuat sebagian cukup iri akan kemesraan mereka.

Setelah jam makan siang berakhir, Yunho dan Jaejoong segera beranjak dari kantin. Mereka menuju ke ruangan Yunho. Tapi ketika memasuki lantai di mana ruangan Yunho berada, beberapa wanita dan juga pria sedang berbisik-bisik melihatnya.

Jelas Yunho cukup tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa lagi jika bukan dirinya dan perut buncitnya, sedikit berdeham, Yunho berucap cukup nyaring dan mengagetkan para penggosip, "_I'm fat, problem?_"

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

EYD ga beraturan, typo di mana" -bow-.

Hanya cerita singkat tentang perut Appa yang sekarang dan modus umma yang bilang suka perut buncit (?) .

Terima kasih untuk membacanya -jika ada- :) .

.

.

.


End file.
